


For The Doors To Imago

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: Bioshock: Measurement of A Father [21]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: BioShock References, BioShock Spoilers, Gen, Prison Escape, Rapture (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Lamb goes to Gil after she and her flock escape to thank him.





	For The Doors To Imago

Gil absolutely didn’t expect Lamb to come to him after she had escaped.

He only followed her orders. He didn’t do anything worth her time. Surely she had more important matters to tend to.

And yet she still had a smile ready for him. Her hand on his shoulder proudly. “Thank you.” She said.

“Miss Lamb,” he said, startled, but awestruck that she still looked so immaculately dressed, with not a single, solitary hair out of place after the harrowing escape.

“You took longer than expected, to free us.”

“I know, I’m sorry—“

“I understand, you’re forgiven.” Lamb abruptly cut straight through Gil’s apology.

“Thank you.” He sighed and looked back at nothing. “Why do you trust me?”

“Because I see someone worth trusting, Gilbert.” She said frankly, she still smiled.

“I’m... still loyal to Tenenbaum.” Gil averted his eyes anxiously, rather dumbstruck that he so easily gave up that little tidbit of information.

Her serene look changed slightly, almost a mite hostile. “I see. She must have tried to redirect you.” She had hit the nail on the head. The back of Gil’s neck turned quite cold.

Gil swallowed, a smidge of fear creeping into his already-hyperactive mind.

“I don’t think this is right, Doctor.” He said worriedly, looking at the butterfly pinned to her blazer. “You tell me to keep working... but why?”

“In due time, I promise you, I will explain. And it will begin with my daughter.”

“I see.”

“When I find her again, the path to Imago will be open.”

Gil nodded. “Right.” She always sounded so... dream-bound. Optimistic.

Gil looked away from Lamb, feeling her drill him with her charged gaze. “Where will we begin?”

“I expect she would be with her caretakers—likely Grace. Stanley is usually rather preoccupied, I imagine he wouldn’t trust himself for long periods of time with her, given that he is who he is.” Lamb smiled sadly, somewhat apprehensively. “Stanley is... an enigma, I’ve found. But I hope they were able to take care of her as I intended.”

“What’s her name?”

“Eleanor,” Lamb said, eyes twinkling—but not of pride, but of eagerness for an experiment’s imminent success.

“Eleanor...” Gil said thoughtfully, gazing in thought at the floor, poring through the archives of his mind for a face to attach to the name.

Suddenly, he felt ill. But he wasn’t sure why—well, he knew why, but he wasn’t ready to tell Sofia. Lest her flock come for his blood. He hated the idea of keeping such a secret from someone like Sofia. It hurt to keep such a thing under wraps.

“Well, I suppose we shouldn’t keep Imago waiting.” He stated.

But Lamb, in some scary way, seemed so... omniscient. Something of an unspoken puppet master.

She smiled again, her eyes ablaze with a light, a knowing glow. “No, we mustn’t.” She agreed. “You will serve the family well, I know it.” She paused for a second to think. “Well... you already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Gil still considers Tenenbaum a valuable ally to him, of course, after this, she might not feel the same way.


End file.
